The present inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
As demand for high performance, high speed, and/or multiple functions and the like of semiconductor devices increases, the degree of integration of semiconductor devices has similarly risen. In the manufacturing of semiconductor devices having a fine pattern corresponding to higher integration trends in semiconductor devices, implementing patterns having a fine width or spacing are desired. Furthermore, in order to overcome the limitations of element characteristics of a planar metal oxide semiconductor FET (MOSFET), efforts to develop semiconductor devices which include FinFETs provided with a three-dimensional channel structure are underway.